


Fathers and Sons

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Vern plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Season Three.  
> Inspired by ozsaur, who gave me the First Sentence and assigned me this drabble as a cure for Writers Block. It worked like a charm.

If Vern had a weakness, it would be his sons.

He tried his best to do right by them. He raised them to respect their country and their heritage. He taught them right from wrong.

To see Andrew lost in the maze of drug abuse sickens him. Disgusts him.

To see Andrew roughhousing with Bitcher and Keller -- with his _prags_ \-- disgusts him even more.

A jut of the chin, a meeting in the corner, a furtive exchange of cash and LoPresti is willing to do the deed.

He'll see if Andrew has what it takes to carry the Schillinger name.


End file.
